You have something on you
by numarg
Summary: Ciel's sweet tooth pops out of the blue when Sebastian has icing on his hands.  i think i may have just given away the whole story XD


okaaaaay probably won't be finishing this one ^^; sorry in advance if anyone liked it

sebastian and ciel belong to kuroshitsuji

* * *

"Sebastian, what took you so long?" demanded the young, irate nobleman. For someone as young as Ciel Phantomhive, an earl since the age of eight, he sure could intimidate anyone with one half-hearted glare. This, of course, didn't apply to his trusted butler who was receiving an extremely annoyed gaze. Said butler, clad in black, gave his usual humored grin. Ruby red eyes looked down at his young master, who was sitting elegantly crosslegged in a huge leather chair behind a huge mahogony desk, with a glint of amusement.  
"I'm sorry, young master. Maylene was attmepting to clean the kitchen after your evening snack was prepared and made things much worse." His pleasant smile had no relation to his tone seething with anger. The young lord did not miss this and grinned wickedly at his butler's expense for Sebastian rarely ever got upset. It was always amusing to hear him fairly ticked off.  
The servant, Sebastian, didn't mind his master's slightly sadistic attitude towards him. In fact he rather enjoyed it slightly, in his eyes it was like adding little touches of delicious ingredients to a feast of a soul. The darker Ciel's soul is, the more rich the flavour.  
Sebastian bowed slightly and offered a beige porcelain tea cup on a small plate to the waiting hand. It was now when Ciel noticed his butler's gloves were absent. His gaze traveled up his servant's sleeve to his torso, now seeing for the first time the white subtance splattered here and there.  
"Sebastian, where are your gloves? And what is... that all over yourself?"  
Sebastion was now serving his master a small chocolate-vanilla marble cake and feigned a sheepish expression, "Please exscuse my lack of proper butler attire, young lord. My gloves and over-coat were dirtied while dealing with the fiasco in the kitchen, it appears that the tube containing the vanilla icing erm...exploded." seeing his master's look of surprise he elaborated, "Maylene slipped, dropping everything including the icing and landed on it. Thus exploding." Sebastian sighed, clearly exasperated. He had expected his master to become irritated at having such a useless maid but he didn't.  
Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finger, "I apologize, the mess has been cleaned already bu-" Ciel's sudden laughter caused Sebastian to snap out of his rehearsed, formal apology. He looked, stunned, down at his master. Ciel's eyes were glazed over with delighted tears, Sebastian getting dirty? Ha! This was just too perfect!  
"Young master?" Sebastian's shock was quickly replaced, either concern for his master's mental health or irritation of being laughed at, he wasn't sure. Ciel giggled lightly and wiped the tears of mirth away from his eyes and beckoned Sebastian to come closer, Sebastian warily obeyed, his suspicion rising. Ciel held out a hand, the other used to prop his head up.  
"Let me see your hand, Sebastian." Ciel's deep blue and purple eyes sparkled with mischief.  
Inwardly sighing, seeing as how he can't disobey, held out a hand to his master. Ciel took it into his own hand and examined it.  
Finding what he swore he saw before he pulled Sebastian's hand closer to him and lifted it to his lips. Sebastian bawked, clearly in another state of shock. A tiny, pink tongue darted out of the young boy's mouth and across the length of Sebastian's ring finger. Sebastian barely held back a gasp, this was so indecent of a noble! Sebastian definitely enjoyed the moment, once he came back to his senses. When Ciel didn't stop what he was doing, now engrossed in licking his servant's fingers clean, Sebastian cleared his throat. Ciel jolted back to reality, and looked up at his smirking butler. His cheeks, ears and neck heating up rather significantly.  
"Was there still icing on my hand, young lord?" Sebastian asked huskily, he was willing to admit that little display turned him on. He was a demon, he has a right to be feral once in awhile.  
"... There was, what of it?" Ciel's eyes darkened considerably, his demon butler was mocking him. He would not stand for that. "Aren't I allowed to enjoy sweets? It's not as if I broke a law." The young lord huffed and released his butler's hand.  
On the inside Sebastian was slowly dying of excitment. His young master had no idea the effect he had on his contracted demon. The boy was in every way perfect. From his spoilt attitude to his lithe body. If it weren't for that damned contract he would've taken the boy long ago. "Of course, my lord. It is late, shall I prepare you for bed?" The gears in Sebastian's head were churning furiously.  
Another indignant huff, "Sure, I suppose. I've lost my appetite anyway."  
After flashing his trademark smirk, he expertly cleaned up the untouched tea and cake and wheeled the cart out into the hallway before turning back into the room. Striding confidently, he made his way to Ciel's grand fourpost bed and picked up the large night shirt he wore to sleep. Ciel rose from his seat and walked, agonizingly slowly might Sebastian add, to stand before his servant. Sebastian gave him a look that said 'why the uncomfortable air, master?'. Ciel's look replied 'oh shut it'.  
With unspoken consent Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's navy blue over-coat. Next to go was his neatly tied, black ribbon around his blouse's collar. The blouse itself following shortly. Sebastian took a moment to appraise his underage master's torso, not a single ounce of fat. He wasn't muscualr either, honestly Ciel was skinny. Skinny with flawless skin, thin neck, fragile bones... Sebastian shivered in anticipation. Ciel glared at his servant, "What are you wating for, Sebastian? Get on with it!"  
Scarlet eyes reluctantly dragged their gaze to saphire and amythest. The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours when in fact it had only been a few seconds.  
"Get on with it, you say? Why certainly, young master." To say in the least, Ciel was completely caught off guard. As his back was now pressed against the center of the bed. His mind regarding things too slowly, he was standing not only a second ago but now he was lying down. He gaped up at the demon crawling over him. 'What...?' Before he registered the situation, Sebastian bent his head down to Ciel's exposed chest and gave it a long drawn out lick. Ciel "eeped" and tensed.  
"W-what are y-you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel tried to shove Sebastian away, he recolied once he felt a hand on his thigh and slowly ascend, finally stopping at the small of Ciel's back. The boy gasped and arched away from the cold touch, Sebastian's hands were freezing! He shivered as Sebastian's tongue played with his chest, once again trying to shove him away. His attempts were stopped, though, as Sebastian's free hand swifly grabbed both of Ciel's wrists and held them above his head.  
"Relax, young master. I'm 'getting on with it'." He gave a throaty chuckle, which highly resembled adeep purr. The vibrations from Sebastian's throat making their way to Ciel's chest. He gasped and stared wide-eyed at the demon.  
"Sebastian what has come over you? I did not order you to do this!" He started jerking his limbs trying to free himself.  
Sebastian took a moment to lean back and admire his handiwork. In the wake of his obsessive suckling and licking, was a nice purple hicky on his master's pectoral. His eyes travled over Ciel's breathtaking body, taking in every inch, every curve. Finally he looked at Ciel's face. It wasn't surprising to see him flushed and panting for breath, what was surprising was just how beautiful he looked. Half lidded eyes, mouth open and body trembling. Sebastian's arousal level was now dangerously high.  
They made eye contact, neither looked away. Sebastian smirked visibly, egging Ciel on. Bragging about his defenseless position. Ciel was a deep shade of crimson, his breaths came out in uneven gasps, but he somehow managed to keep his stoic expression. Accepting Sebastian's silent challenge, he would not order him to get off, nor order him to continue. He had a strong resolve, he could handle anything that his butler threw at him.  
Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he observed the boy below him, he wasn't backing out. Actually, he looked content with what was going on.  
"Stopping so soon, Sebastian?" his voice was labored but it demanded respect.  
"OF course not, my young master. I do apologize, but you will be getting to sleep much later than first intended." His words dripped with hints of what the butler had in store for the boy. But he didn't argue, he remained stone-faced. Sebastian grinned devilishly and leaned his head down to be level with Ciel's. He whispered hotly into the boy's ear, "I'm positive you aren't ready for this, Ciel."  
Ciel gave an unvoluntary shiver before croaking out, "I don't recall giving you permission to use my name, demon."  
Sebastian chuckled before latching on to Ciel's neck just under his ear, causing the boy to gasp.


End file.
